


Woof

by Pinepickled



Series: Tumblr promps! [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hashi is horny, M/M, Madara is done, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Obito is possibly the most stunning Omega around- or if you ask Madara, Hashirama's just being his usual horny self.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tumblr promps! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Woof

Hashirama was floored. His blood roared through his veins, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the stunning being that had just entered the room. That intoxicating scent flooded his nose, begged him closer to get a real good smell, and Hashirama felt his fangs drop just a tad. Madara made an alarmed noise next to him, turning a concerned gaze on his friend.

“Hashirama? Are you okay?” He said gruffly, before yelping when Hashirama’s hand shot out and brought a lock of Madara’s hair to his nose as he forced himself to look away from the Omega that had just walked in. His childhood friends scent, so familiar and always welcome, flooded his nose and cleared his mind. Hashirama finally untensed his shoulders, and looked at Madara with sharp eyes. 

The Omega was already eyeing him as though he’d gone insane, no doubt not taking kindly to Hashirama’s sudden hair-sniffing. Hashirama figured he had nothing to lose in terms of making Madara think he’s any more weird.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” He asked, twirling the strand of Madara’s hair that still remained in his hand. Madara pointedly bared his neck where what most Omega’s called a ‘viscous bite’ was, and then followed Hashirama’s gaze to the Omega who had just walked in.

“You got a fetish for Uchiha’s or something?” He asked, looking disgruntled. Hashirama didn’t even bother denying, only worked on his plan to make that Omega _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm. yeah.
> 
> comments make me happy!


End file.
